1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document feeding mechanism, more specifically, to a high reliability document feeding mechanism.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. A conventional document feeding mechanism 900 includes a document guiding frame 902, a document picking up means 904 and a pair of stopper means 906. The document guiding frame 902 includes a document supporting platform 908 formed at a front portion thereof for supporting a front portion of a document. The document supporting platform 908 is formed a pair of grooves 910 at a central portion thereof.
The document picking up means 904 includes a supporting frame 912, a separating roller 914 and a picking up roller 916. The supporting frame 912 includes a pair of side walls 918, a block 920 laterally protruding from one of the side walls 918, and a barrel 922 protruding from the other side wall 918. The block 920 is capable of restricting the rotatable angle of the stopper means 906.
The separating roller 914 is arranged a spring 924 at one lateral end thereof. The spring 924 arranged around one lateral end of the separating roller 914 is received in the barrel 922. Each of the stopper means 906 includes a connection portion 926, a blocking portion 928 extending downwardly from the connection portion 926, and a pair of restricting arms 930 respectively extending upwardly from the connection portion 926.
The blocking portion 928 of the stopper means 906 extends into the groove 910 for blocking the document. The restricting arms 930 of the stopper means 906 are capable of abutting against the block 920 of the supporting frame 912 if the stopper means 906 pivots on the connection portion 926 thereof.
If the document feeding mechanism 900 works, the separating roller 914 will be driven to rotate by a driving motor (not shown in figures). The rotation of the separating roller 914 brings the spring 924 to abut against an inner surface of the barrel 922 of the supporting frame 912. Since, the supporting frame 912 will be raised to a predetermined level for putting a bundle of documents on the document supporting platform 908.
Because the supporting frame 912 is kept at the predetermined level by the friction between the spring 924 and the barrel 922, the supporting frame 912 may be easily slipped by crashing or shaking. Since, the document feeding mechanism 900 has low reliability for picking up the document.